Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-282902 (hereinafter “Publication 1” discloses a light emitter, such as a pen light, that is made smaller and can be manufactured at low cost through simplification of the switch construction. To do so, Publication 1 states that a light emitting barrel composed of a translucent tube and a grip tube are detachably screwed together, an electrical circuit board with a conductive film formed on one side is disposed between the two tubes, a light emitting element is attached to the electrical circuit board, and a power supplying electrode (the cathode of a cell or an electrode end of a spring) is disposed facing the conductive film of the electrical circuit board and is elastically pressed toward the electrical circuit board by a spring, thereby enabling the electric circuit board to be used as part of a switch.